


Realmente no estoy tan solo

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Drama, F/M, POV Minor Character, Romance, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le dicen que ella se ha ido, pero él no puede creerles. ¿Cómo puede haberse ido cuando él todavía siente su presencia por toda la casa, cuando él todavía la siente a su lado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realmente no estoy tan solo

 

A veces, sólo a veces, cree escuchar sus pasos en el pasillo. Cuando esto sucede, deja cualquier cosa que esté haciendo, así sea la nota central para la edición del día siguiente, y se abalanza hacia la puerta. La abre de un tirón, sintiendo cómo el corazón le galopa en el pecho... sólo para ver que el pasillo se halla desierto.

A veces, sólo a veces, cree reconocerla en el rostro de alguna mujer que se cruza por la calle. En esos casos, las manos empiezan a temblarle por la excitación... pero siempre resulta que esa nariz tan familiar, esos grandes ojos tan característicos, no son los de ella y pertenecen, en cambio, al rostro de alguna desconocida.

Todos le preguntan cómo es que no se siente solo, ahora que la pequeña pasa diez meses al año en Hogwarts y esa casa gigantesca queda sólo para él. Él no se molesta en explicarles que nunca se siente solo, porque ella no se ha ido, no del todo al menos. Él aún siente su presencia en el placard, donde sus túnicas aún están colgadas; en la curva de los zapatos azules olvidados debajo la cama; en su cepillo de dientes abandonado en el baño. Él aún siente su presencia a la hora de la cena, cuando mira la silla vacía enfrente suyo y casi, casi puede verla sonriendo por sobre el plato de sopa, o cuando escribe y tiene la sensación de que alguien lee por encima de su hombro. Él aún siente su presencia en las noches de invierno, cuando la enorme cama matrimonial parece fría y de repente, sin explicación alguna, él siente un calor en el cuerpo, como el que sentía cuando su piel se rozaba con la suya.

Él no intenta explicárselos, porque sabe que de todos modos no lo entenderían. Gente necia, que sólo puede creer en aquello que pueden ver con los ojos y tocar con sus manos, ignorando que muchas cosas existen en un lugar más allá de donde nuestros sentidos pueden percibirlas.

A veces, sólo a veces, él cree escucharla en la cocina, batallando con la cacerola en su intento de crear una receta nueva. A veces, sólo a veces, él cree ver su sombra en el jardín, y está seguro que es ella intentando encontrar inspiración para un nuevo hechizo.

Esas veces, él está convencido de que ella aún se encuentra a su lado, y que esa ridícula historia de que su esposa murió en un accidente delante de su hija de nueve años, mientras intentaba inventar un encantamiento, es una mentira y que ella nunca partió, nunca los abandonó. Que ella, de algún modo, sigue estando con ellos, pese a lo que diga la gente y esa fría piedra en el cementerio. Que él no se ha quedado solo.

\- Papá, ¿qué miras en el jardín?

Él se da vuelta para contemplar a su hija, que lo mira con los enormes ojos que ha heredado de su madre.

\- Nada, cariño. Sólo sombras de lo que nunca sucederá.

A veces, sólo a veces, él consigue olvidarse que ella ha muerto. El resto del tiempo, la gélida realidad de su ausencia hace que cada segundo, que cada inspiración, duela tanto como la muerte misma.


End file.
